


遥远的他

by Bitter_Almond



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 少年时代au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Almond/pseuds/Bitter_Almond
Summary: "令人感到遥远的，不是漫长的时间，而是两三件无可挽回的事情。"
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi
Kudos: 2





	遥远的他

**/当看见他的时候 你就不见了**

一步，两步，三步。

尹柯盯着练习本上的作业题，专心致志地数着脚步以某种节奏摩擦地面时发出的沙沙声。

邬童在向他走过来。

他看见在薄纱般的黄昏光线下，随着邬童衣袖摆动掀起的细小灰尘。那些尘雾扬在空气里，复又落在书桌右上角写着娟秀名字的作业本封皮上。

邬童在他的课桌前停下来，顿了一会儿，似乎在思索他的名字。

"……尹柯。"他伸出细长灵巧的手指，叩了叩他的桌子。

"恩。"尹柯应了他，却没有抬头。

"我听班小松说，你挺会打棒球的？"

"……以前学过一点。"

"那正好，你也加入棒球队吧？"虽是问句，邬童的语气是不容置疑的，如同他这个人一样高高在上、张狂自负。

但邬童是有资格傲慢的。

他曾是中加中学的第一投手，一己之力率领银鹰队从乙级跃入甲级，又在甲级联赛中拿下数不清的奖牌。在国内认可度最高的国王杯青少年联赛中，邬童在最后时刻作为攻方的击球更是奠定了银鹰队无法撼动的王者地位。颁奖典礼中，他红着眼角亲吻奖杯的一幕被记者拍下，照片甚至被挂进了市里的棒球博物馆。那一年，他才15岁。

尹柯终于抬起眼睛，笔尖无意识地在练习本上画了一个圆圈。邬童在等待回应的过程中变得有些不耐烦，他皱紧了细致的眉，脚尖有一下没一下地敲击地面，神情却是执拗而认真的。

就像那个雨水滂沱的夜晚，他也曾用如此这般的神情看着尹柯，仰着脸，不说话，执着地等待一个答案。

"我考虑考虑吧。"尹柯说。

邬童转身走了，没有多做停留。不远处，班小松站在溢满阳光的教室门口，明亮地冲他微笑。

**/他来得早了一些 把有阳光的一侧让给你**

"嘿。"午休前，同桌的班小松用胳膊肘捅捅尹柯，"邬童真帅。"

尹柯漫不经心地向窗外看去，邬童有着符合这个年纪的旺盛精力，此时还在操场上和几个同班男生打篮球。他奔跑时带动的发梢被风吹得耸起，阳光毫不吝惜地笼罩在那副被上帝之子过分偏爱的面容上。在连续进了几次三分球后，他撩了撩挡住视线的头发，露出一个清朗的微笑。

"邬童人也特别好，我说想重组棒球队，想夺得省赛冠军，他显得比我还积极，当天下午就带我去找陶老师要申请表了。"

班小松还在傻笑，手指拧开尹柯放在桌子上的怡宝矿泉水，又慢慢把瓶盖拧了回去。"尹柯，你说，邬童会喜欢什么样的人呢？"班小松苦恼地把矿泉水瓶按倒在桌面上，"昨天我还看邢珊珊给他送水来着。"

邬童好像听见了他们的对话似的，隔着教室窗户远远望过来。

尹柯愣了一下，回头看见班小松脸红了，眼睛却还是亮闪闪的。这种眼神尹柯并不陌生，他在很多向邬童表白的女孩子眼里看到过。他用尽全力，扯出一个堪称完美的微笑，耐心安抚道，"邬童不会喜欢邢珊珊的。"

"为什么啊？"班小松眨着眼睛，一副不解的样子。

他喜欢你啊，笨蛋。

尹柯在心里悄悄叹气。

明明脾气又臭又不讲道理，要不是为了你，他怎么会对重组棒球队这么上心？

邬童是个gay，除了喜欢，尹柯找不出第二个他如此纵容班小松的理由。

他不动声色，可是难过和失落还是如同藤蔓攀上他的内心，压抑得几乎使他透不过气来。他不再看向窗外，鸵鸟一样把头埋进胳膊里，很快就睡着了。

尹柯做了一个梦。

梦到时光流转到很久以前，那个时候的邬童留着板板正正的刘海，眉目间流转着初露锋芒的美丽，像长在山峦顶端的一朵玫瑰，在学校里已经是会被小女生捂着嘴偷偷议论的风云人物了。

他们肩并着肩，调皮地踏过几个水洼，走在去中加中学的路上。尹柯盯着电线杆上几只麻雀出神，没留神身边一辆保时捷飞驰而过，邬童手忙脚乱地把他带进自己怀里。尹柯惊魂未定，耳边只余"咚咚咚"的声响。很长一段时间后他才意识到，那是邬童的心跳。

"你是猪吗？"邬童低下头，小虎牙尖尖的，磕了磕他的耳朵。

尹柯的脸一下子就红了，偏偏还要嘴硬，"我早看见了，谁要你多管闲事。"整个清晨就在尹柯琥珀色的瞳孔里闪闪发光。

每天早上，邬童会从家里带两个管家做好的吐司，有时候他俩一人一个，有时候两个都归尹柯。尹柯特别喜欢夹在两片吐司中间的黄油芝士，小猫似的伸着舌头舔个干干净净。

到了学校他们可不敢太过放肆。

通常是邬童把手伸到座位底下，清凉的手指挠一挠他的掌心，尹柯就晕淘淘地，小尾巴一样随邬童走到教室外面，脚步还磕磕绊绊。走到谁也看不到的地方，交换一个甜甜蜜蜜的吻。深绿的梧桐叶片中藏着的蝉鸣，在这盛夏光景里，竟是十分静谧。波澜起伏的微风经过他们宽大的袖口。

邬童把他嘴边挂着的芝士都舔掉了，意犹未尽地说，"尹柯好香。"

那些时刻，他知道邬童爱他，非常爱。

第二节课课间有十五分钟的休息时间，邬童会给他剥两个橘子——这玩意儿吃多了上火，邬童常说，尝个甜就好了。他一边剥橘子，漫不经心地说，"我从小就想拿冠军，带领球队打出双清市，打到全国——打到全世界去。"

"尹柯，你得陪我。"

尹柯笑嘻嘻地，"偏不。"

邬童恼了，把剥好的橘子放到一边，"那不给你吃了。"

"哎哎哎——"尹柯讨好地揉了揉邬童往一边躲的手腕，歪着脑袋露出两个甜美的梨涡，一双棕眸里水光盈盈，像长满三叶草的山坡上一只春天的熊。"好啦，我答应你就是。"

尹柯一下子惊醒了。

班小松被他的动静吓了一跳，眼珠儿不错地盯着黑板，嘴唇翕动道，"尹柯你可真够能睡的，英语课都上二十分钟了，还不快谢谢我给你打掩护。"

**/遥远的是鲸鱼 望着海鸥投到水面的影子**

尹柯想不明白，脾气那样急躁的邬童，是怎样耐着性子，皱着眉剥开长长的橘子皮，又分好橘瓣，自己不吃，一块块塞进他的掌心里。再然后，他的唇齿间就迸裂出奇异的清香，逐渐蔓延直至充斥整个教室。

恋爱的感觉也可以是具象化的。尹柯后来就总想起那个橘子，和邬童分手以后，他再也没尝到哪个橘瓣具有那样的香甜。

就像和邬童在一起的每一天，都是甜甜的香橙色。尹柯微微一笑，举起画笔，在天空的位置信手涂抹出几道橙红，像炽热的晚霞，也像邬童炸裂在他耳边的心跳。

"尹柯，尹柯。"

班小松的声音在门口响起的时候，尹柯条件反射地遮上了画布，随后转头微笑，"怎么这样毛毛躁躁的。"

班小松喘了口气，脸蛋儿红扑扑的，白净的额头上还沾着些许汗水。他来不及说话，干脆地把盖了红戳的申请表伸到到尹柯眼皮底下，"月亮岛棒球队今天起正式成立啦！" 尹柯的视线却透过单薄的纸页落到邬童身上，后者正插着兜不疾不徐地走进画室，随手带上了门。

尹柯从兜里掏出张卫生纸递给他，真诚地说，"恭喜你啊，小松。"

一直在旁边默不作声的邬童突然开口了，"所以加棒球队的事，你考虑得怎么样了。"

班小松疑惑地看看邬童，又看看尹柯，恍然大悟般敲了敲脑袋，"对了尹柯，我把你会打棒球的事告诉邬童了，你不会怪我吧？"

"不会。"尹柯淡定地收拾好画具，心中却已是惊涛骇浪、万壑难平。

"那太好了！高一你还说两个人也组不起棒球队，现在有邬童这个王牌投手强势加入，我大月亮岛夺冠也是指日可待了。"班小松兴奋地伸出手指比划了两下，滔滔不绝着，"不对，我们也得好好儿起个队名了。尹柯你最喜欢小熊了，就叫小熊队怎么样？"

"我……"

"我知道你要说什么。"班小松仿佛尹柯肚子里的蛔虫，主动向邬童介绍道，"尹柯他可厉害了，初中就是校队的，而且尹柯脑子好使，最擅长给我们出谋划策，有他在我们的棒球队那就是如鱼得水、如虎添翼。"

邬童轻描淡写地点了点头，"什么位置的？"

班小松再次抢答，"尹柯是捕手，邬童，你得跟他好好培养默契哈。"

"哦？"邬童仿佛来了兴趣，"初中在双清市上的？怎么我打比赛从没遇见过你。"

尹柯面不红心不跳地撒谎，"只是替补队员罢了，没小松说得那么神。"

"咦不对啊，尹柯你初中的时候还跟我说……"

"小松。"尹柯笑着打断了他，"我不会再打棒球了。"

"啊？"班小松被一棒子打懵了，笑容僵在脸上。"我以为我们已经说好了的。而且邬童……邬童也说你同意了。"他求助般地看了眼邬童。

"抱歉啊小松，"尹柯轻轻地说，"我时间排不开，技术也不行，还是……"

班小松充耳不闻，继续发挥话唠十级功力劝他加入，还异想天开地提出用春季运动会上的三千米做赌注。尹柯被他磨得没有办法，心知他长跑差的厉害，只好应了下来。

"行了。"站在一边的邬童看不下去了，"他不愿意就算了，这不还有我呢么。"他揽过班小松的肩，硬带着人走了出去。

班小松一万个不放心，伸着脖子向尹柯挥了挥拳头，"那说好了啊，男子汉一言既出驷马难追，你可不能反悔。"

尹柯看着他们的背影，他看到邬童点了点班小松无意间蹭到颜料的脸颊，"都成小花猫了你。"

那样宠溺的语气，曾经是只属于他一个人的。

如同石子投入湖面，尹柯的心里泛上层层酸意。

和邬童在月亮岛高中再次相遇的那天，尹柯就发现，邬童忘记了一些事情。

准确地说，邬童忘记了一切和尹柯有关的事情。

"我叫邬童，来自中加。"简单的自我介绍完毕后，尹柯眼睁睁地看着他走下讲台，走向离自己较远一些的座位。

课间的时候尹柯从办公室抱作业回来，刚好和邬童在楼梯拐角处面对面遇上了。"为什么来月亮岛？"尹柯拦下他，低低地问。邬童穿一身天蓝色运动服，两根长长的耳机线从他的耳朵里没入衣领。他单手插兜与尹柯对视了一会儿，眼睛里是全然的冷淡，还夹杂着一些……不耐烦？想着邬童可能还在生他的气，尹柯尴尬地退了两步。邬童就这样晃晃悠悠地从他身边擦过去了，仿佛面前站着的人是一团空气。

起先尹柯还抱着侥幸心理，以为邬童在跟他开一个充满恶意的玩笑：假装看不见对方，是他们冷战时常常会做的事情。

很快他就发现，自己把情况想得过于简单了。

且不论邬童这种直来直去藏不住脾气的性子，要他把失忆装得天衣无缝有多难。况且，很久以前尹柯就知道，邬童看向他的眼神跟看别人不一样：那双眼角略微上挑的桃花眼专注而脉脉含情，总像倒映着整个世界的春水。含笑时，湖面有暧暧远风，吹起池水微澜；赌气时，是一晚春雷过后的细雨生寒。

而现在的邬童，眼底干干净净，看不到一点过往时光的影子，竟然连恨意都了无踪迹。

"哎，他是谁啊。"看着班小松一到课间就扭头找尹柯说话，邬童有点不高兴地踢了踢他的桌子。

"噢对，你刚来班里还不知道，他就是尹柯。"班小松来了兴致，搂着脖子把尹柯揽过来，"我们1班的全能男神，大学霸。我们俩小时候一个院儿长大的。"

邬童轻描淡写地瞟了他一眼，"怎么起了个墨水的名字啊。"

尹柯有点迷茫，他掐了掐自己，以为这只是一个可怕的梦境。他不经大脑地脱口而出，"邬童，五筒。你家人很爱打麻将哦。"

班小松愣住了，似乎不明白待人接物向来温吞友好的尹柯，为何会对新同学如此不客气。更奇怪的是邬童没生气，只是惊讶地抬起眼睛，视线越过班小松，直直落到尹柯脸上。这是到月亮岛以来第一次如此认真地打量这个人。他挑了挑眉，嘴角似笑非笑，"倒是牙尖嘴利。"

那一瞬间，尹柯只觉得天旋地转：相同的对话在他们第一次见面时就发生过，那时候，面对他不甘示弱的回击，邬童连挑眉的神情都如出一辙。

他开始相信，邬童是真的忘记了。不记得他的名字，忘了他们曾经相爱过，甚至不记得尹柯是他最默契的捕手。

过往的记忆与当下重合，命运像一只巨大的齿轮，严丝合缝地运转起来。

只是陪在邬童身边的人，变成了班小松。

不止尹柯，班上密切关注着邬童的女生们，也发现了邬童和班小松之间非同一般的"友谊"，上下课传小纸条偷偷议论不说，甚至连两个人的CP名都想好了，就叫『梧松』。

春季运动会上，邬童只是提醒班小松检查一遍鞋带，就引来周围女生一阵欢呼。

"你看看，我就说梧桐是攻吧？我们小松这么傻白甜，肯定是被宠着的啊。"

尹柯听着那些声音就觉得脑仁疼。这算什么，他心想，邬童还给他系过鞋带呢。

班小松没意识到自己正处于话题中心，站在跑道起点处添油加醋地冲他挥手，"尹柯，别忘了我们的约定哦。"

周围又是一阵吸气，"我觉得尹柯绅士攻也很带感啊，斯文败类什么的，最有反差萌！"

尹柯觉得头更疼了。

也许是上天都在跟班小松的理想作对，练了近两个月的长跑，居然在接近终点的时候摔了一跤，第二名、第三名很快就越过他跑向终点。尹柯心里一紧，慌忙跳下看台，却有一个人比他动作更快。班小松垂头丧气地由着邬童扶他起来，第一句话就是："尹柯，如果我求你，你能加入棒球队吗？"

尹柯现在听到这个问题就本能地感到害怕：很多事情不是简单的"行"与"不行"能回答的。

"先去医务室吧。"尹柯叹了口气。

班小松被场边的志愿者扶走了。尹柯不用回头就能感觉到后脑勺火辣辣的视线，邬童没有说话，可是责备的眼神比任何一种语言都教人难过。

尹柯做过很多个梦，没有哪种重逢是当下这样尴尬的局面。他觉得特别可笑，全世界最爱的人就站在眼前，却当他是个素不相识的陌生人。他没办法弥补自己做错的事情，连一句完整的思念都无从诉说。

晚些时候，尹柯去医务室看望班小松。班小松一只脚裹上了厚厚的纱布，但他因祸得福，赚足了全班女生的眼泪，洁白的纱布上也辍满五颜六色的祝福。

班小松兴奋地拍了拍自己的腿，"哎尹柯，你过来看这栗梓给我写的，我还央着她给我画了一颗心哈哈哈哈哈~"

尹柯失魂落魄地关上门，一句完整的话没说出来，就开始啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪。

"怎么了？！"班小松傻眼了，撑着半边身子坐了起来，"谁欺负你了尹柯？"

很快他就反应过来，"邬童跟你说什么了？"

无论班小松怎么问，尹柯哭得脊背一耸一耸，鼻涕眼泪沾了班小松一身，就是不肯开口。班小松抱着他，哄孩子那样笨手笨脚地拍了拍他的后背，"邬童他那人说话就那样，上次我碰了一下他mp3，他差点把我从三楼扔下去……咱不跟他一般见识哈。"

泪眼朦胧中，尹柯抬起头，看到班小松白净的脸上全是担忧之色，他蹙紧疏淡的眉，黑黝黝的眼睛就像缠在藤蔓上两颗饱满诱人的葡萄。怪不得邬童会这样喜欢他，疼他疼进了心坎里。

尹柯突然感到无法形容的烦躁，"操，不想打就是不想打了，哪有那么多为什么。"

如果不是棒球，他根本不用在心里背负那么多愧疚；如果不是棒球，妈妈怎么会防贼一样在放学路上偷偷跟着他，从而那么凑巧地看到邬童在跟他接吻。

尹柯不明白，为什么所有人都逼着他：父母逼他，班小松逼他，邬童也逼他。有人问过他想要什么，有人在乎过他的选择吗？他有过自己的生活吗？

班小松从小到大哭过无数次，什么丢脸样子都让尹柯看尽了。但这还是头一次尹柯毫无保留地露出软弱，向来伶牙俐齿的他也破天荒地结巴了，"好好好，不想打就不打了，柯柯，柯柯别哭了，我妈看见以为我又欺负你呢。"

"很抱歉，我，我……"

我什么，尹柯说不出来。

眼看着尹柯头越埋越低，快把自己蜷成一只小猫了，班小松想怜惜地呼噜几把他的肚皮。

"你看看，我才是最该哭的那个好不好，崴了一只脚不说，还失去了我棒球队一员大将，真是赔了夫人又折兵。"

"……我是不是说反了，才不要棒球做老婆。"

在班小松比念经好听不了多少的絮叨声中，尹柯的心情奇迹般地平复下来。他站起身，抹了把眼泪，脸上还挂着残余的泪痕。

"小松啊，对不起。"

看到班小松慌乱地摆手，他却没有给他开口的机会，红着眼睛微笑起来，"我考虑好了，我会加入棒球队。"

**/你们之间发生了那么多**

**怎么也聊不出答案的事**

暮色西沉，把青石地面上的光影慢慢洗尽，体育生在跑道上三两成对地跑步。一枝孤零零的桃树从操场西边深绿色的围栏间探出几支花苞，迎面拂来的是黄昏软软的风。

尹柯顶喜欢这样的时刻。可是眼下，他站得摇摇晃晃，脚尖点着地面上凸起的石头块，心不在焉地听着邬童例行的赛前训话，无非是感谢每位成员的付出这类陈词滥调。邬童的语气很平，表情又严肃又无聊，仿佛一道松软的云霞被一点点踩实，拖到太阳边上。

——我才不管什么棒球队，尹柯想，他只是决定跟邬童一起，完成两个人未来得及实现的梦想。

邬童说得口干舌燥，身子偷懒似的前倾，一眼就看到站在第二排末尾，只留给他一个脑瓜顶的尹柯。

尹柯是这样一种人，能伪装成周围环境的一部分，不常与人接触，影子一样隐身在角落里。身边同学对他的评价却都不赖，总离不开这是个「脾气温和的好人」。

滥好人吧。邬童冷冷地想。他看到尹柯这样子，想起他三番两次地请假，就气不打一处来。

"当然，也不乏个别队员拖累大家的训练进程。"他话锋一转，抖了抖手中记名字的签到表，"尹柯同学，上个月我们训练了8次，而你缺席了其中的三分之二。作为队长，我希望得到一个合理的解释。"

"啊？"突然被cue的尹柯抬起头，迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，"我得回去写作业啊。"他说得既无辜，又理直气壮。

话音一落，四周便传来窸窸窣窣的笑声。邬童想，自己身上一定有个看不见的按钮，只有尹柯能一脚踩中。他气恼地把签到表扔在地上，"耍我玩开心吗！"

尹柯吓了一跳，他后退一步，慌乱地摇摇头，"我没有耍你。我是真得回家写作业。"

"平时说回家就回家，想玩儿的时候我们都得腾出时间陪你。我看你从头到尾都没有想加棒球队吧，"邬童口不择言道，"尹柯，你怎么这样自私。"

平心而论，邬童这话说得重了。棒球队里其他成员有心为他辩解，被邬童浑身散发的低气压震住，只好默不作声、充满同情地看着尹柯。

尹柯这次没办法再把自己隐藏起来。"先训练吧……我们的事私下再说。"他的声音柔软又皱巴巴的，像某种小动物，试探性地把爪子伸到你心上挠了挠。

邬童却不吃他这套。"想训练？好啊。"嘴角扯出一个弧度，笑意却没有到达眼底，"尹柯出列，慢跑二十圈，俯卧撑五组。其他人开始训练。原地解散。"

尹柯藏在袖子下面的手形成一个拳头，握得太紧了，指节都泛出些许白色。

邬童凶他："愣着干嘛？快去啊！"

以前不是这样的。

邬童以前……不会对他说这样的重话。

他曾经得到过邬童的全部温柔。他不是没有珍惜，他只是……太不勇敢了，遇到问题总想着退缩。

尹柯初中的时候，家里管得还没有这么严，也会请假，赶着回家看GD演唱会的现场直播。邬童通常直接停掉当日的训练，因为"陪尹柯回家才是最重要的"。

现在想来，很多事情，不过依恃着邬童的宠爱。

想起队友们的起哄，尹柯还要装作很苦恼的样子跟邬童讨论，"这样不好吧……我怕人家说我俩的闲话。"

邬童一手揽上尹柯的肩，大大咧咧地说，"那有什么，反正他们都崇拜我。"他突然把头凑得很近很近，"但是我只崇拜尹柯一个人。"

尹柯却喜欢在邬童翘尾巴的时候揭他的短。"那请邬队长回家好好背单词，明天不要再指着作业本上的outstanding问老师为什么让你站出去了。"

讲话的时候，他的眼睛里透着股聪明劲儿，亮亮的好像夏天一口吸溜进胃里的透明果冻。

邬童的视线却自有主张地找寻那张形状美好的嘴唇，又爱又恨。他只有一个办法"惩罚"尹柯的牙尖嘴利。熟门熟路地歪过头，与他接一个长长的吻，坏心眼地叼着那诱人唇珠在齿间反复研磨。然后满意地看到尹柯为他呼吸紊乱、语无伦次，唇齿间溢出破碎的喘息。尹柯乖顺地闭了眼，颤抖的睫毛像扑簌簌掉落的樱花瓣，那是年少无处藏瞒的爱意。

"我会帮你拿冠军。"即使情至深处，他也说不出动听的情话。

邬童认真地摇了摇头，"尹柯，你才是我的玫瑰花蕾。①"

"所以……别离开我。"

那天的尹柯好像飘在天上，脚步虚浮着就进了家门，没有感觉到家里涌动着不同寻常的暗流。

"尹柯，你跟妈妈说棒球教会你很多。"母亲优雅的脸上布满哀伤，用吸气一般的声音轻轻说，"是棒球教我儿子成为个同性恋吗？"

第二天，尹柯没来上课。第三天，第四天……尹柯的座位空空如也。

尹柯被关在家里整整七天。手机被没收，父母请了月假，方便专门在家里看他。"你什么时候想通了，什么时候出来。"尹母神色复杂地看他一眼，带上了门。

尹柯被困在小卧室里，张眼闭眼皆是一方狭窄墙壁，对于学校里发生的事情一无所知。比如积在他书桌上的试卷已经有一尺高，比如邬童也接连几天没来上课，再比如，邬童跟家里出柜了。

尹柯曾试图从卧室偷溜出来，一眼就看到了放在客厅茶几上的手机。他走过去，心脏在胸腔里扑通扑通，好像石块一样马上就要坠落下去。简讯还停留在一个礼拜前，邬童问他吃不吃永和的水煮小馄饨。他太害怕了，手机热滚滚沉甸甸的，几乎要从不停发抖的手指间滑落。只知道一遍一遍拨打邬童的电话，屏幕在黑夜里发出孤独的光。

冰冷单调的女声从话筒里传来："对不起，您拨打的电话已关机，请稍后再拨。sorry……"

尹柯扔了手机，他蹲下身子，抱着头呜呜地哭。

等待的时间显得绝望而漫长。次日清晨，他跟母亲妥协，平静地接受了转学的决定。父母把他从家里拎出来，囫囵套上一身衣服，带到月亮岛。洁白的墙壁、明亮的教室，周围同学纯粹的充满好奇的眼睛。一切都是崭新的，一切都那么美好。

尹柯换了手机，把先前用过的社交软件全注销，没跟任何人说起新的联系方式。他要抹去一切痕迹，要自己悄无声息地消失在过去的生活里。

转学到月亮岛初中的第三天，那天晚上他早早写完作业，外面有风吹起来，不远处人家的窗子被秋风推来弹去地嘎嘎作响。尹柯放下笔，鬼使神差地走去阳台。

月亮被乌云遮住了，雨下得很大，雨点在在青石路面上激越着，发出噼里啪啦地声响。尹柯家住二楼，昏黄光晕里连成片的微白雨丝离他很近，路灯下面，还有一个着黑色连帽衫的单薄身影，像纸页一样被雨雾慢慢侵蚀着。

只需一眼，就成了尹柯心里轰隆隆的雷鸣。

邬童不说话，仰头看他，仿佛一个虔诚的信徒。豆大的雨滴砸在脸上身上，雨水滑过他精致的眉眼和紧紧抿起的嘴唇，无声落地。

尹柯站在阳台上与他遥遥对视一会儿，哆嗦着嘴唇关上窗子，又拉起窗帘。如果母亲发现该怎么办？周围一下子漫起重重阴影，尹柯的身子不受控制地发起抖来。他觉得冷，身子僵得挪不动脚步。不知道怎样才好。他平生第一次如此六神无主，干脆抱着膝盖在窗台下枯坐一夜，直到雷声转化为淅沥的雨点，平和微明的光线穿过纱制窗帘包裹了他。

暴雨结束了，好像不曾存在过一般。卖豆浆的摊贩推着餐车发出新鲜的吆喝声，他顿悟一般掀开窗帘，楼下的人影果然就消失不见了。

有的时候尹柯会想，如果他跟父母再坚持一点，如果那个深夜他没有懦弱地躲在窗帘后面，如果再给他一次机会……许多事情会不会有所不同。

尹柯还是完成了邬童划定的全部训练。他站都站不稳，腿肚子直打颤，软面条一样挂在班小松身上，慢腾腾地一道挪向家的方向。班小松劝得语重心长，"邬童这人说话没轻没重，你别生他气。"

嫩黄的花叶攀着古旧泛黄的白墙探出了头，洒落在身后的夕阳把人影抻拉得又细又长，像两个踩着高跷的小人儿，乍一看有些滑稽。

尹柯专心盯地上的影子，"嗯，我不生气。"

他是真的没生气。指尖沿着裤缝，轻轻碰了碰鼓鼓囊塞的裤兜，那是在操场跑到第十五圈儿的时候，邬童递来的一包卫生纸，包装竟然还是充满少女心的桃粉色。不知从哪儿飘来一阵甜得腻人的花香，心烦意乱，挥之不去。尹柯只来得及匆匆瞥上一眼，慌乱揣进兜里。还是用袖子擦眼泪。邬童跟着跑了一阵，在旁边别别扭扭地说，"哎，你怎么跟我以前认识的一个人一样，都这么爱哭。"

"是，怎样的人？"

"什么？"

尹柯咬住了嘴唇，又说，"没事。"

他心里有一点得意，又有一点怅然若失。这些事情似乎细微而无从捉摸，就像化为云雾的远山一样。

**爱情如此短暂，而遗忘太长。②**

看到尹柯兀自出神，班小松长长地叹了口气。

总觉得这俩人的矛盾不会到此为止。但是加入棒球队大概是尹柯乖宝宝这辈子最大的让步，他也不好再去要求别的什么。

"冠军杯对每一个棒球选手来说，是信仰般的存在。"班小松艰难地解释道，"三年才举行一次，邬童只输过那一回。"

"所以这次，他特别想赢。"

"那你呢？你也很想赢吗？"

"当然想啊！初中就想。"说起棒球，班小松的兴奋劲儿上来了，"尹柯你别笑我，那时候我连进校队都是奢望，但现在不也组建了棒球队吗？"

"我知道。"尹柯认真地看着他，他真羡慕班小松有敢想敢争的勇气。"我们会赢的。"

"嗯！"班小松一瞬间有了底气，"我也要让栗梓看到我的努力！"

栗梓栗梓，他的话题最近好像总围着某人转。尹柯听得好笑，"怎么，难道你喜欢栗梓？"

"干嘛啊，不行吗？？"班小松的反应居然很激烈，脸涨得通红，像飒飒秋风下熟透了的红石榴，每一粒果实都饱满可爱。

漆黑湖面上滑过一两颗流星，尹柯的夜空倏然亮了起来。

"？"班小松疑惑地瞅他两眼，"哎不是，喜欢栗梓的是我，你那么高兴干啥啊。"

"没什么。"尹柯怎么也压抑不住上翘的嘴角，他真情实感地说："就觉得你跟她挺配的。"

班小松挠挠后脑勺，不好意思地笑了。

**/遥远的是多少言辞像烟火 遮盖了未来晦暗的道路**

迎春的嫩黄色花叶三五成伴地掉落在校园围墙下，风渐渐地热了。夏天一到，银杏的扇形叶片就落满枝头，撞进教室里的阳光也染上几层懵懂的青绿。

棒球队成立三月有余了，班小松嘴甜又肯努力，和邬童这个队长关系处得一向不错，竟连带尹柯和邬童之间那种说不清道不明的剑拔弩张也消弭不少。

在这样的日子里，"冠军杯"小组赛轰轰烈烈地拉开了序幕。许是天气太热使人连发脾气都倍觉惫懒，也或许小组赛连胜三场让整支球队都洋溢在一种前所未有的温馨融洽中：邬童不再像刚开始那样卯足火力地针对尹柯了，他们偶尔也会点点头，说上两句话。

两个人不算很熟，也不算不熟，是刚好可以站在场边看一场队内友谊赛的程度。尹柯喜欢白线拐角的位置，那里视野更为开阔，还可以悄悄观察邬童棱角分明的侧脸。那时候的邬童全神贯注地研究球员跑位，不会察觉他过分灼热的视线。

中场休息的时候，邬童挨个给球员发水，到最后还剩下两瓶，他拎在手里，晃荡着向尹柯走过来。直到冰冰凉凉的"怡宝"塞进手里，尹柯还有点没反应过来。邬童的指尖跟以前一样，也是冰冰凉凉的，经由他贴触的一小块皮肤好像蚊虫叮咬般迅速痛痒起来。

始作俑者却对这一切无知无觉。他一心挂着棒球队，为两人技术上日益默契感到高兴，看尹柯的目光都染上几分活泼。

"哎，庆祝小组赛出线，你来不来？"他拧开瓶盖，玩笑似的与尹柯碰了个杯。

"我……"尹柯慌乱地把视线投向球场。如果这话是班小松来问，他肯定一口推辞掉——初中以后，他习惯了独来独往，没有接触人群的习惯。可是舌头像打了结，半个"不"字被生生咽下去，变成："我看看有没有时间。"

邬童笑了，"那就是去的意思呗。"他乘胜追击，根本不给尹柯反悔的机会，"说好了啊，下周六晚上七点，你不来我们不开饭，大功臣。"

尹柯觉得自己拼死守护的那点儿底线已经聊胜于无了。

推杯换盏。

尹柯盯着包厢里暖黄色的水晶吊灯发呆，光晕经过几个碎碎的玻璃六角球反射在他面前的白瓷碗里，不知道为什么，他开始回想物理老师讲过的三棱镜原理。

球队里算上备选和后勤人员，零零总总凑了两桌，他跟邬童甚至不在一张桌子上。"你不来就不开饭"，邬童懒洋洋又充满磁性的声线犹在耳边，平白多了几分讽刺意味。

就像每个急于长大又不得章法的孩子一样，他们叫了酒。空调开到18°C，旁边的人穿着短袖，扯着嗓子讲一个并不好笑的笑话，带着凉意的胳膊肘不时杵到尹柯的肩膀。大家都在说话，空气里洋溢着很开心很明快的花粉因子，尹柯坐在椅子上，如老僧入定，又像一棵长在不合时宜季节里的松柏，妄图混入春天。

泡沫翻腾在盛满明黄色液体的玻璃杯里，班小松大着舌头过来敬酒，"尹..尹柯，是哥们儿就干一杯！"他扯着袖子把尹柯困在狭窄的桌椅之间，仰着脸，眼神天真，"我们会是永远的朋友吗？"

尹柯哭笑不得，看他这样子就知道喝大了。先把人扶在椅子上，拍了拍他的肩膀，说："我出去透会儿气。"

班小松难得没有絮叨，安静地看着他，点了点头。

准备走回包厢的时候，尹柯顿了一下，不知道什么时候邬童也出来了，正靠着窗户发呆，留给他一个苍白的侧脸，影子在窗棱与月光的剪影间摇摇晃晃，看起来倔强又心碎。

他想说："聚餐的主角怎么偷溜出来了？"

又想问，被灌了多少？

可是张张嘴，什么话也说不出来。

邬童转过头，声音轻得像一声叹息。

"尹柯，过来。"

尹柯愣愣的，手脚都不听使唤了，就像着了迷一样向他走过去。邬童不说话，一眨不眨地看他，好像落进了满天星斗——不只是星斗，那双眼睛，他太熟悉了。

尹柯不受控制地发抖，从手指开始，沿着神经脉络一直延伸到心脏边缘。月亮转动着它齿轮般的梦。

那双眼睛，清澈明净，总像倒映着着整个世界的春水。年少的他曾一头栽落下去，不能逃离，无法逃离。

"邬童.."他只唤了一声就有些哽咽。已经太久太久了，久到他快要忘记，该以怎样的声音语气，去呼唤这个名字。

还没说些什么，就被粗鲁蛮横地扯进一个怀抱。尹柯恍觉自己正在变成一株在北极冻了好久的半死植物，遇到一点光和温暖就飞快生根抽条，依恋着每一寸皮肤每一点体温，邬童灼热的呼吸使他心甘情愿地沉沦。

邬童喝醉了，尹柯心想。

"我冷。"他的嗓音有些沙哑，像微风沙沙擦过树枝，却很好听，含糊地砸中心底最柔软的角落。

"活该。"尹柯讲着不留情面的话，却没有推开他。

那天的最后，是尹柯一手架着邬童往家的方向走去，一手举着电话与父母周旋。

听到要去班小松家借住一晚，尹母迟疑了一刻，"是……男生？"

"恩。"尹柯紧紧地握住手机，他感到邬童的手指像一尾灵活的鱼，缠着迎风飘荡的宽大衣摆滑进腰间，指尖触及之处撩起跃动的火花。尹柯浑身发烫，却不敢在话筒里泻出半点端倪，唯有一双耳朵红得像折耳猫的内耳尖，在暗淡的灯影里闪闪烁烁。

电话那头终于应了下来，"那小柯明天早些回家，妈妈有事要跟你商量。"

他尝到了邬童的味道，冰冷的，湿的，舌头被邬童尖尖的牙齿硌得生疼。他的吻借着阴郁的船只，在空茫海面上踽踽独行。

他知道要发生什么事情，反而在一瞬间变得冷静，"到床上去。"

他们跌跌撞撞地探寻，不顾章法地纠缠不休。尹柯的头仰向柜角，却磕进邬童柔软的手心。疼痛要靠死咬住嘴唇来缓解。邬童犹豫了一下，好像要从他身上下来，尹柯却反手抱紧了他。

蓝色的夜坠落到世界上。星星和月亮仿佛格外遥远，他们在黑暗里做爱。

达到顶端的一刻，尹柯清明冷淡的目光也染上一层水光、几丝迷茫。然后他感受到温热的液体。起初是一两滴，涩苦的，落在脸颊上，如同心脏遍布粗糙的盐巴。

"尹柯。"邬童垂着纤细的脖颈，好像这样就可以藏住他不断流泪的眼睛似的，"为什么要……放弃我？"

尹柯是伴随着剧烈的头痛从噩梦里惊醒的。他转了转眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看到陌生的房间，太阳很大很刺眼，在洁白的墙壁上投射出一块有些变形的方形光斑。

"几点了？"一张口，声音也哑得不成样子。

"十二点半。"

尹柯彻底清醒了，他腾地一下从沙发上弹起来，头发还是乱糟糟的，"那不是该上课……都午休了吧？"然后把视线转向沙发上慢悠悠啜着咖啡的邬童。邬童被他夸张的反应逗得发笑，咖啡液面上漾出一圈一圈浅浅的水纹。

邬童？

他慢慢找回了昨晚的记忆，有些懊恼地用左手挡住脸，只留出手指缝里一双眼睛，忽闪忽闪。

邬童不笑了，垂下眼睛吹杯子里的浮沫。"你可真够能烧的，居然烧到39°。我给学校请了半天假。"

"还不是因为……"尹柯脸有些红，但是抬眼触及到的，是邬童褪得一干二净，只余探寻的眼睛。一瞬间神色清明，心也跟着一点一点下坠，张着嘴，有种无力得想哭的感觉。

想到昨天拖着酸软的身子收拾残局，又抱着枕头跑到沙发上来睡大概算是明智的决定。不然第二天早上起来两个人赤诚相对，他要怎么解释送醉酒的人回家送到了床单上？

尹柯的脑子里乱七八糟地转着这些事情，没留意邬童什么时候已经穿好外套站在门口。"走吧，"邬童手插兜口，"下午的课还来得及。"

沿着长长的围墙走在碎石路面上，阳光穿透稀薄的云层，从影影绰绰的香樟叶片上滚落下来。邬童单肩背书包，一只胳膊自然下垂，随着走路节奏自然地摇晃着。

午后的时光被两人之间的距离抻扯得幽寂又漫长。

尹柯亦步亦趋地跟在后面，心情就像他脚下踢着的小石子一样起起落落。他想邬童还是那样冷淡，对没有关系的人或事毫无兴趣，也不予理睬。原来在阳光照射到的地方，邬童依旧遥不可及。

邬童是个混蛋，而他心碎地爱着这个混蛋。

所以，在十字路口等红灯的时候，尹柯叫住了他。背光相对的人，只剩一个模糊不清的轮廓，尹柯眯着眼睛看了一会儿，无法看清光晕之下的神态表情，却近乎本能地感受到了那种绝望又安静的感觉。于是他很突然地宣布，"我不去学校了。"

路口的信号灯由红转绿，狭窄的斑马线上却依旧空无一人。尹柯气冲冲地右转，拐上一条陌生道路，街道的名字却出人意料地好听——茴椿路。但他早该知道，从决定离开邬童那一刻起，春天就已经把他拒之门外了。

骄阳暴晒下的街道行人寥寥。两人的位置倒了个个儿：尹柯一声不吭、或许是泄愤一般在马路上暴走，邬童在后面沉默跟随，距离却始终没有改变。尹柯只要侧过头，很容易就看见水银般漂浮在左侧地面上的，邬童的影子。但他心无旁骛地走路。

到后来越走越快，走到双腿发软、眼冒金星，脑海里只剩下异常明亮的空白和异常敏感脆弱的空白。他的步子踉跄了一下。

"你怎么了？"邬童追上来，拉住尹柯的手腕。他开始有些生气了，"你到底要干嘛？"

"邬童.."尹柯的身子软得站不住，只好任由邬童扶着自己。他头疼得厉害，身子不舒服，又冒着烈日走了那么长的路。他再没办法控制，这些日子以来所受的委屈酸胀都要在这一刻迸出眼眶。

"我发烧了，你连碗面都不请我吃吗？"

最后随便找了家坐落在巷子里的小馆，人不多，落满灰尘的扇叶在闷热的空气里吃力运转着；浮动着油污的菜单边，还闲闲落了几只苍蝇。

邬童的脸上立马写满嫌恶。尹柯却顾不上这些，他太难过了，那种心痛一阵跟着一阵，再不做点什么转移注意力的话，他几乎以为自己马上就要死去。

酸辣粉端上来，尹柯又作死地加了两大勺辣。

"不管怎样，还是很感谢你昨天把我扔在那里，不然真的要‘露宿街头’了。"邬童开了个玩笑，小心翼翼地观察着他的神色。

尹柯吸溜着粉儿，头也不抬："唔唔唔。"

邬童神色疑惑，"不过我比较好奇，你是怎么知道我家在哪的啊？"

尹柯：唔唔。

邬童烦了，"说话，别糊弄我。"

尹柯终于抬起头，一双眼睛水光盈盈，有些可怜地指了指舌头，表示被辣得说不出话。灌了一大口水后，言简意赅地说，"班小松。"

邬童了然地点点头，"也对。昨天他和栗梓一起回去的吗？"

尹柯又把头埋进碗里，胡乱应了句。

"你很怕我？"

尹柯咬着筷子，摇头否认。

邬童慢慢凑近他，眉眼间有些戏谑，"昨天你到我家里，一个人都没有，你不害怕吗？就没有什么想问的吗？"

尹柯被眼前不断放大的漂亮面容险些吓掉了筷子，那些痛苦压抑都被暂忘到九霄云外去了。

邬童又好像什么都没发生似的坐直身子，自言自语道，"我妈在我很小的时候就死了，我爸不常回家。"

"一开始家里还有管家，后来我爸说我有病，棒球也不让打了，成天请五六个保镖看着我，还带我看医生，然后我把他们都打跑了。"邬童嗤笑了一下。"要我说，有病的人是他。"

"为了防止我继续接触棒球，从中加转学到棒球最烂的月亮岛，又把我一个人扔在这大空房子里，你说他是不是有病？我就是想告诉他，他的儿子就算在月亮岛也能拿冠军。"

见尹柯久久没有搭腔，邬童顿了一下，"你被吓到了吗？"

尹柯说，没有。

邬童点点头，说也对，这些事也许班小松早就对你讲过。

尹柯浅浅地啜了口汤，被辣得直咳嗽，邬童连忙给他递了张纸。抬胳膊的时候恰好瞥见桌边的菜单，情不自禁地念了出来，"酸辣粉一碗，250元？？"

邬童抬起头，不知什么时候起店里已经空无一人，只有几个人高马大的"厨师"站在后堂虎视眈眈地盯着他们。

他跟尹柯大眼瞪大眼，相顾无言。过了半晌，邬童摸摸兜里的钱包，干巴巴地开口，"尹柯，你不是故意在讹我吧？"

**/更遥远的是“相信”，相信还会有**

**陌生的云朵，还会有崭新的钟点**

那天的尹柯不知道怎样浑浑噩噩地走回了家里，甚至当母亲把一叠法国学校的资料放到他眼前时，都没有回过神来。

接下来，一些很长的句子支离破碎地落尽耳朵里——尹柯常常想，为什么人要花时间说那么多废话，做那么多无用的事呢。他坐在那儿，不说话，低头琢磨自己的事。听到"留学"这个词时，腾地一下站起来。现在他知道有意义的是什么了，简直没有比这更清楚的了。

他不能再错过邬童。

尹母却以为这是妥协的表示，欣慰地抚了抚他的刘海，"我们柯柯也长大了。"

尹柯露出时日以来第一个真心的微笑，"是。"

日子过得很快，仿佛附身于日历上的轻薄纸张，一页页很快就被风吹走了似的。经过一个暑假，棒球联赛已接近尾声，小熊队作为双清市最大的冷门，先后挤入八强、四强、半决赛，现在正要与往届冠军银鹰一决高下。

对于夺冠，尹柯有足够的底气，银鹰的打法和阵型，老实说，他也知根知底。需要担心的是另外一件事。比赛的时候尹柯就注意到，几个银鹰的球员利用规则中的模糊界限，老是把球往邬童身上打，然而他们依旧领先。

到决胜局时领先两分，赢面很大。击满最后一个球后哨响，所有人都屏住呼吸。裁判把旗子举向小熊队。赢了！一刹那全场沸腾。邬童的笑容却有些变形，手撑膝盖喘了两口气，身子一歪，摔到地上。

广播里循环播放着好运来，大家都忙着拥抱庆祝，场上一片混乱，没人留意一个球员的动静。尹柯把棒球手套扔到一边，飞快向邬童冲去，一向轻声细语的他居然朝闲在场边的后勤吼起来："他肩上有伤！！"

接下来是颁奖典礼。班小松作为代理队长，脸眷眷不舍地贴着奖杯，乐出两颗大板牙。轮到他说获奖感言时，因为笑得停不下来，最后被陶西一屁股踹下领奖台。

对于外面发生的这些"事故"，尹柯一无所知。彩礼的喇叭吹响时他正陪邬童在狭小潮湿的医务室里缠绷带，只来得及看见窗外一瞬间飘满彩带的操场，还有观众席上齐声响起的校歌。

"我们赢了，你不高兴吗？"

尹柯迅速地转头回应，"高兴。"

邬童转开视线，对着墙角撇撇嘴，"虚伪。"

尹柯毫无怜悯地一脚踢过去，"都快半身不遂了，嘴还不消停会儿。"

"哎呦，"邬童表情夸张地揉了揉小腿，"以前怎么没发现你这么暴力呢。"

尹柯不理他，在锣鼓啸响里拿出一本法文小说读。校医缠好绷带，又叮嘱两句，赶着出去看外面的庆祝活动。尹柯把小说收进书包里，向邬童伸出手，"走吧。"

把胳膊架到尹柯肩膀上时，邬童问道，"肩伤这事儿，我跟班小松都没说过。你怎么知道的啊？"

尹柯低着头，一本正经地胡说八道，"哦，小时候学过一点奇经八卦，算出来的。"

邬童显然不信，"那你给我算算，我什么时候脱单？"

"姻缘卦另收钱。"

"我想算一卦……算我以前什么时候见过你。"

尹柯的眼神空茫一片。他显得太过遥远了，像黄昏海面偶然出现的一只信天翁，本应随着某支远航船队的，不知道为什么自个儿呆在那里。有那么一瞬间，他差点把一切讲给他听。他背负的压力、他的委屈，他的不断翻腾的愧疚和悔意。一阵秋风吹过，他哆嗦了一下，回过神来，对上邬童俱是笑意的眉眼。

"你想多了。"

"我知道了，"邬童若有所思地拨弄额前的刘海儿，"那就是你以前暗恋我，哈哈，哈哈。"

尹柯忍不住翻了个白眼——他真没见有人能这样没心没肺。

肩伤复发的那段日子，邬童像只处于掉毛期的狮子，格外脆弱，也似乎对尹柯格外依赖：就连收拾书包、掰筷子、拧瓶盖这些小事，也伸手等另外一个人来做。要尹柯说，就差把饭菜喂他嘴里了。

邬童叫他"尹柯"，后来跟着班小松喊他"柯柯"，这个小名简直是尹柯的软肋，百发百中，屡试不爽。有时候中间隔着班小松也满不在乎地招呼他，让他过来帮忙捡掉到地上的橡皮。

下午第二节课间，尹柯擦黑板前提醒大家抓紧记作业题目，下节物理课老师要用一整块黑板。所有同学都奋笔疾书，邬童不，他敞着校服拉链仰在椅子上，还跷二郎腿。

尹柯走到他课桌前，问他怎么不记作业。

邬童笑，不说话。尹柯脚下使劲儿，把他翘起半边的椅子腿腾地踩在地上。邬童摇晃了一下，慢吞吞地开口了，"我胳膊疼。"

只是那耍赖一样的笑容始终没有褪去，"要柯柯给我抄。"

尹柯走过他的时候故意撞了一下桌子，摆在书桌右上角的海贼王公仔就摇摇欲坠地要掉落下去，邬童慌忙弯下身子捞起来，小心翼翼地重新摆正在桌子上，动作麻利一气呵成，哪有半分"病人"的影子？

邬童愣了一下，抬头，就看见尹柯不冷不热地瞪着他，然后"咣"的一声，一本厚厚的物理书砸在他脑袋上，转身走了。

其实尹柯知道，这些事情如果不是自己愿意做，没人能强迫得了。但他又不能真的扔下邬童不管。

许是意识到班小松的心意不在自己，邬童逐渐减少了跟他的接触，肩伤养好以后，也显得和尹柯更亲近一些。有那么一刻，尹柯恍惚以为穿越到过去，他们还是形影不离的爱侣和伙伴。只是他明白，有些事情永远也不可能重来。

"梧松"cp粉也纷纷倒戈，暗地里叱责邬童"负心薄幸，拔x无情"。还有她们闪躲的眼神和窃窃私语……这些尹柯都尽量无视，他觉得自己跟邬童一样，脸皮越来越厚了，真是近猪者痴。

邬童参加校篮球比赛的时候，尹柯也去体育馆里观赛。他被班小松拽到一群又跳又尖叫的女生中间，如坐针毡，想着自己一辈子也没做过这样丢脸的事。可是当邬童站在篮球架下面调皮肆意地向他微笑时，场馆里的白炽灯竟显得比太阳的光芒还要明亮，尹柯一下子心软得一塌糊涂，认为这些都值了。

邬童下场，顺理成章地抢过尹柯手里的矿泉水，咕咚咕咚灌了几口。他的发梢被汗水分成一络一络，湿哒哒粘在脑门上，大概是嫌热，随手把头发全部捋到后面，露出清爽的眉目。这样的邬童很可爱，漫不经心的可爱，尹柯不知道自己是不是很容易被粗线条的人吸引。

他借着刚才几个精彩的进球向邬童道贺，邬童披上外套，引着他走出场馆，绕开那些喧嚣嘈杂的人群，沉默着并肩而行。水泥杆上的路灯恰好在这时候一齐亮了，青灰色的路面立即泛出一种黄色光晕。

一只灰扑扑的喜鹊压着他们头顶飞过，落在树梢上。邬童把手里的矿泉水瓶子捏得嘎吱作响，"明天晚上训练，你来吧？"

尹柯歪过头调侃他："不是吧，生日也要训练，你这队长怎么这样剥削？"

想了想，最近他妈给他准备出国需要的材料，忙得没时间管他。"来吧。"

"嗯。"走到更衣室门口，空了一大半的瓶子划过一道美妙的抛物线，落入垃圾桶。邬童冲他扬了扬下巴，"换衣服去了，拜拜。"

又说，"明天见。"

看着那道清越挺拔的背影消失在更衣室，尹柯戳在门口傻乐好一阵儿，低低地说，"明天见。"

冬季的训练相较其他日子要轻松许多，在场馆里将击球接球几个常规动作重复几次，40分钟的训练就算结束了。尹柯即将升入高三，还肩负着一层培养"接班者"的义务，有个叫薛铁的小学弟他打招新时就很看好，结束后特意多留了会儿，手把手带着把接球的要领又强调一遍。

班小松换衣服去了，邬童站在门口跺脚，又没完没了地咳嗽，最后"啪"地一声，把体育馆里的灯都关掉了。

"我要锁门了。"邬童大言不惭。

和学弟告别后，邬童叫他一起把球棍和棒球还到体育器材室。归饬完东西，尹柯信步溜达出来，就被一个在车棚底下垂着头的短发女生喊住了，那声音轻得几近于无，在空气里发着抖，他几乎不确定自己是否出现了幻听。

"有什么事吗？"尹柯和气地问道。

"老老师叫你去办公室一趟。"女生抬起了头，竟然是栗梓。

放学时间找他？尹柯丈二和尚摸不着头脑，第一反应竟然是父母又找到学校来了。

"哦，谢谢你。"尹柯走下台阶，心神不宁地拽了拽书包带子。

"哎——不是老师找你。"栗梓叫住了他，"生日快乐，还有，我想对你说，我，我喜欢你。"

尹柯惊讶极了，不禁又抬眼打量女孩一眼。他是个gay，平时很注意与女生交往的距离和分寸，栗梓作为棒球队经理，也不过说过两三句话。喜欢究竟是个什么东西，竟让这个印象里文静得有些怯懦的女生，有当面告白的勇气。

他想说谢谢你，想告诉她你是个很好很勇敢的女孩子，会遇到更合适你的人。很多话聚集在舌尖却不得其门，这时候，无论他说些什么，都如同隔靴搔痒。他知道她想要什么，但他没办法满足；而爱而不得的创痛，只能一个人去痊愈。

"时候不早了，早些回家吧。"最后，尹柯宽慰道。

"我知道你不喜欢我。但我还是决定把我的喜欢告诉你。"栗梓攥着拳头，迎着车棚里昏暗的灯光仰头看他，看上去紧张又可怜。尹柯很善意地没有提醒她屋子里另一个人的存在。

"你说我愚蠢、不矜持也好，我来棒球队当经理是为了你，就算你不跟我讲话，只要远远看上你一眼，我也心满意足。"

"我说不出来为什么喜欢你，但从遇见你的那时候起，我的眼睛里没办法看见其它人了。莎士比亚说过，「爱神他蒙着眼睛，却会一直闯进人的心灵」而我告诉你这些，是因为——"

她顿了一下，也许是在克制泪水。

"我想要你知道，无论是在坎坷困顿的日子里，还是你怀疑自己、否定自己的时候，有一个人全心全意地爱着你、祝福你，祈愿你快乐平安。"

"谢谢你，我很感动。"尹柯真诚地说。

"看不出来嘛，你魅力还挺大。"送走栗梓以后，邬童从黑黝黝的器材室里转了出来。

尹柯停了一下，潜心估算这句话里吃醋的语气成分占比多少。

"你知道，我不喜欢她。"

他紧盯着邬童的眼睛，心里隐隐有什么东西，叫嚣着，喧闹着，就要破土而出了。

"关我什么事？"好像吃透了尹柯的心思，邬童似笑非笑，眼角眉梢都带有骄矜的得意。他冲着尹柯抬抬下巴，"走了，去班小松家面馆。"

**/你们亲吻又亲吻，以为**

**更遥远的，从来都是星光**

班小松跟尹柯结伴回家的时候，变得越来越安静。有的时候长长的巷子走到尾，也不见得说上一两句话，这种安静无疑是让人惶恐的，好像一根绷得很紧的弹簧，不知道什么时候就会从哪里断开。尹柯会词不达意地找点话题来打破沉默，他难受极了，打心眼儿里希望能和班小松回到以前那种打打闹闹的状态。尽管他逐渐感受到两个人之间横亘着的巨大鸿沟，对此越发无能为力。

班小松疲倦地摆了摆手，打断了他并不好笑的笑话，"尹柯，你是不是有事瞒着我？"

终于来了，尹柯想。心里竟然有种如释重负的轻松。

"关于栗梓，我很抱歉……"

"你知道我说的不是这个。"班小松的笑容有些阴阳怪气，"你跟邬童最近关系不错啊。"

"我没有……"尹柯下意识地想要辩解，说到一半却止住了话头。没有什么呢？他没有在喜欢邬童，还是没有不知廉耻地勾引邬童？

"我很爱他。"最后，他嗫嚅着说。

班小松阴着脸，不说话。仿佛过去一个世纪那么久，尹柯怯怯地去拉班小松的衣角，却被他一拳挥开了。"你知道这意味着什么吗？"

"真恶心。"

尹柯的手僵硬地落在半空，仿佛书页里写到一半的注脚，孤零零立在那里，是一种疼痛的隐喻。

两个人僵持半晌，班小松突然低下头，肩膀抖动着抽泣了几下，"尹柯，我真接受不了同性恋。但是……如果我说我也喜欢邬童，你会把他让给我吗？"他语无伦次，话语几乎带上了哭腔，"尹柯，你这么完美，拥有同龄人渴望的一切，还有那么多人喜欢你……你离开他吧，我跟你还像从前一样好。"

"小松……我很珍惜和你的友情，你想从我这儿拿走什么，只要你开口，我二话不说都会给你。"尹柯站在昏黄的路灯下面，眼神像洒满星光的湖，平静地散发着光芒。"但是邬童不行。"

"为什么？"班小松乌黑的瞳仁里盛满了失望和不解，像个急于得到答案的孩子，不依不饶地追问。

尹柯耐心跟班小松讲道理，温和醇厚的声线给冬季傍晚平添一份静谧。"不为什么，因为他喜欢我。"

班小松再压抑不住心中的怒气，口不择言道，"你好好想一想，谁才是你最好的朋友，谁跟你一起长大，谁帮你融入集体，又是谁陪伴了你高中大半的时光？"

"之前跟我抢栗梓，现在又要夺走我身边的邬童。你当我是傻瓜吗，尹柯？"

尹柯垂着头，手指缠住书包带绕了又绕，只剩下一句："对不起。"但是感情的事，哪有让的道理？

班小松用一种近乎粗鲁的眼神从上到下地打量着尹柯。"我真希望从来没有认识过你。"他冷笑一声，转身走了。

尹柯穿着大衣，看见光线打在墙面上孤零零的影子。他想自己其实不如班小松说得那般光鲜亮丽，他什么都没有了，才徒劳地想要抓住过去不放。

这个世界上的太阳太短暂，他也不能确定自己碰上的就是最合适的那个，但他至少知道，自己不能再错过邬童。

走到巷子口要拐弯的时候，却更加猝不及防地，撞进一双幽深的眼睛。

"哦？你就这么自信？"

邬童不知道在那里站了多久，那些对话又听到多少。他抬起下巴，面色很难用单纯的悲喜来形容，整个人几乎要和身后浓厚的树影融为一体了。

尹柯怎样也预料不到，会在这样的情况下遇到邬童。刚才的话……吓到他了吗？尹柯难堪地咬住嘴唇，想着自己是怎样再次搞砸了一切。

"不是有自信，我……"尹柯嘴唇哆嗦了一下，大脑飞速运转，不知道怎样的解释才算聪明，"我就要去法国了，下学期。"

邬童挑了挑眉，没有说话。尹柯听见自己苍白无力的声音回荡在幽长的小巷。他话头一顿，索性生出破罐子破摔的勇气，抬头直视邬童的眼睛。

"如果你希望我不去，邬童，我就不走了。"

邬童没有回答他的问题。他走近尹柯，盖住他的眼睛，动作轻柔，像一片舒展边角拂过圆月的云朵，将那双琥珀色眼瞳里的惊惶温柔包裹。

尹柯的视野里立刻漆黑一片，他缓缓眨一眨眼睛，感觉自己的睫毛扫过邬童掌心，感受邬童指尖血液蓬勃的温度，脑海中浮现出一些似是而非的记忆残屑，像雪水混带空气里的灰尘顺着屋脊流淌，却被寒冬低温冻成挂在矮檐下的冰棱，折射的阳光清明透亮，每一块光影里都是一颗散落的秘密。然而它已经快被柔暖的春天融化了。

邬童有些不确定地碰了碰他的上唇——亲昵的，仿佛不杂欲望的亲吻。他本该是冷漠又暴躁的少年，却在一瞬间成了幼稚园里很小的男孩子，羞涩的掌心躺了一颗糖果，捂藏住满心满眼的期许，包装纸都被汗水浸得透了，却迫不及待地想与你分享这块甜。

尹柯完全傻在那儿，半张着嘴，任由他的舌径直探入。齿列，舌尖，尹柯失去五感，脑内轰隆。过了好一段时间，他听见邬童的心跳声，从耳中落入心底，与过去那个清晨别无二致。

邬童深深地望进他的眼睛，"留下来。"说完这句话，他自己的脸也红了，眼里却波动着奇异的神采，像已经烧作灰烬的野草被微风撩起星星点点的光。

有那么一个时刻，尹柯几乎不知身处何地，好像整个世界只剩下少年和他眼睛里的光芒。为了这句话，他不知已经等待多久。尹柯不再对过去执迷停留了，他扑进邬童怀里，想要拥有这个人的现在和未来。

感受着怀中人温热颤抖的身体，邬童怔了半晌，手足无措地轻拍尹柯的后背，形成一个僵硬的拥抱。他犹豫着开口，声音轻柔抚过尹柯耳侧，仿佛一首摇篮曲，闭起眼就可以晃晃悠悠地捕捞月亮。

"那天晚上，我是不是干了特别混账的事儿？"

"嗯。"尹柯闷闷地应道。他吸了吸鼻子，重复一遍，"特别混账。"

"对不起。"邬童的手指缠绕着尹柯耳边碎发，"我一直以为……那些是梦。"

"……就像有天我偶然路过画室，看过你画的那些画。明明都是不存在于我记忆中的事情，但奇怪的，我一点也不感到违和，甚至觉得那样的场景早在梦里发生了千百次。"

"见到你，总有一种熟悉的感觉，好像我们很久以前就应该在一起了。"

邬童困惑的声音自他的头顶传来，"为什么呢？尹柯。"

尹柯委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，再也忍不住夺眶而出的眼泪。他失声哭泣着，泪珠不住地滚下腮边。

抬头看见一轮又大又圆的月亮，低低地悬挂在枝头，温柔地照着他们。

其实爱情一直都在，只是他记得，他却不记得了。

**海鸥和鲸鱼**

**共同看着月亮，在爱里渴望爱**

**更遥远的，是海鸥之间的亲密**

**而非鲸鱼，望着海鸥投在水面的影子**

END.

①出自《头号玩家》，但最初的梗其实来自电影《公民凯恩》

②出自聂鲁达的《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》文中应该还引用了几次。

喜欢略带遗憾的故事看到END就可以了。

以下是狗血的彩蛋：

TO笨蛋尹柯

你这笨小子，居然把告白拖到现在。

高一跟你分到一个班，是真的感到惊喜。但是很快我就发现你不再是我记忆里活泼开朗的样子。你不怎么笑了，变得安静忧郁，你会望着窗外发呆，花大把的时间窝在画室。我问你怎么了，你总是摇摇头说"没事"。

那时缠着你进棒球队，也是希望这项运动能让你更开心一点。

柯柯，你从小就不爱说话，有什么事都憋在心里。其实我很希望你能对我倾诉，让我帮你分担一点。

可是现在，你有邬童了，他可以代替我在你身边保护你、爱惜你。

我知道你瞒了我很多事。你就是银鹰的捕手，这是你亲口告诉过我的，我怎么会记错？邬童他初中也是中加的。我不知道那时候你们发生了怎样的事，又是什么原因让你们形同陌路。但是他来月亮岛以后，你眼睛里的光芒变多了，有时候和我说着话，还会情不自禁地傻乐出来。虽然你不说，但眼睛总追着他跑，喜欢一个人是怎么也藏不住的。我真有些嫉妒邬童，他一出现，就把你的人和心都带走了。

我无意中发现你喜欢他，真是又矛盾又生气，甚至还跑到邬童那里大放阙词。还有那天晚上，我不知道怎样才能取得你的原谅。我当时满脑子想的都是你为什么不早点告诉我呢？难道我班小松就这么不值得信任吗？那个时刻，我特别迫切地需要你的肯定，希望你心里最在乎的那个人是我。柯柯对不起，原谅我的幼稚和任性。

我真的很开心，看到我的尹柯成长，看着他变得勇敢、得到爱情。也许他不再需要我，但作为他最好的朋友，我真心实意地为他骄傲着。

另：我决定大度地原谅你重色轻友，谁让栗梓喜欢你时我也偷偷生过你的气呢。

最最最爱你的 松哥

**Author's Note:**

> 这个班小松的自白算是画蛇添足吧。
> 
> 只是张爱玲说过，"我要它有始有终，还是个美好的东西，不然在回忆里受不了。"
> 
> 我真情实感地爱着我的故事和笔下的人物，希望他们各自成长，都能有个圆满的结局：不管是对于友情，还是爱情。
> 
> 至于题目为什么是"遥远的他"，就像结尾表达得那样，邬童和他始终隔着一整个过去，但尹柯要守住这个秘密，与他相爱下去。


End file.
